Goodbye
by kyousukenatsume
Summary: A very short Little Busters! fanfiction taking place at the end of the Refrain route. Spoilers. Riki/Kyousuke and Kyousuke/Riki, angst.
1. Chapter 1

This is a two chapter total fanfiction. The first chapter is the scene from Riki's POV, the second chapter is the scene from Kyousuke's POV. Contains spoilers for the Refrain route of the game. Please do not read if you want to avoid spoilers.

Also, many hints of Riki and Kyousuke having romantic feelings for each other and loving each other far beyond friendship.

* * *

Don't leave.

Don't leave me behind.

I want to stay with you.

I want to stay with you forever.

It would have been foolish of me to think the Little Busters could have stayed together for all of eternity, but, I never wanted our time together to come to an end. You, Kengo, Masato, Rin, everyone else… spending the rest of my life with all of you seemed like the perfect plan.

Why does that all have to come to an end now? Why can't we stay together, Kyousuke?

I was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't show it. I couldn't break down and cry. I promised, I promised them I wouldn't cry. That I would move on and look after Rin. Even in a world alone, a world without the three of them. That was what they wanted, after all. They saved us, they did all of this just so the two of us could become stronger, it would have been selfish to ask for anything more

Yet—

"K-Kyousuke!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears threatening to build up in the corners of my eyes any second now. I don't want to leave him. I never want to leave him.

How do I tell him? How do I tell him that I was never interested in any of the girls, that I was interested in him? How? How do I tell him those words that threatened to get in the way of our friendship, my true feelings that I've kept hidden all of this time.

I need to tell him. I need to…

As I was in the process of thinking he turned around. Tears in his eyes. Crying. Crying more than I've ever seen him cry before.

He speaks, and with each word I can feel myself becoming weaker. Sadder. If it wasn't for that promise I would have been crying by now. I would have been crying and begging him not to leave. Begging him to stay; begging for the impossible.

After he turns around again I clench my fists together and take a breath. It feels as if I'm about to suffocate. I'm supposed to run; I'm supposed to run through the gate and get out of here before everything collapses.

I need to run.

Without looking back, I dart forwards. Toward the gate. The exit of this dream world, and the entrance to my reality alone with Rin. My reality without Kyousuke.

My reality without the person I would have chosen to spend the rest of my life with.

This was horrible. It was the last time I would see him, and I still couldn't bring myself to tell him, huh? I may have gotten stronger, but I have also not overcome this. I haven't worked up the courage to tell him I love him. Even after that conversation with Masato, that conversation where he said I was number one for him.

Deep down, I occasionally look back to that day. Did he mean it? Did he really return my feelings?

It was too late to think about that stuff now.

I can't think about it anymore. I can't cry. I need to be strong. For Rin. For Masato, Kengo, and for Kyousuke.

I promised not to cry.

I didn't want to leave.

I didn't want to leave him.

I didn't want to leave them.

I wanted the Little Busters to stay together. Forever.

Unfortunately, this was good bye.

I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, my body threatening to collapse onto the ground and break down into tears and screams. I ignored it and continued to run.

Goodbye, Kyousuke.

Goodbye, everyone.

I'll continue to be strong. I'll take care of Rin. I won't let you all down. I won't let all of your efforts be for nothing. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

You've become stronger now.

I'm happy for you.

Rin has become stronger now, too.

I'm happy for both of you.

Our plan worked out in the end. We were able to help the two of you become stronger, strong enough to face reality. This was all we wanted. We didn't want the two of you to wake up in a world of despair. Back then, it would have surely been impossible for both of you to cope with the new reality that was in store for you.

We were afraid. This was our one wish; To watch over you and make sure you became strong enough. To make sure she became strong enough. You've made me proud, Riki. You became strong, very strong, you've even surpassed me. I'm proud of you. I know you'll take care of Rin, and I know together the two of you will be able to make it in the real world, now.

It's time for us to part.

I knew this moment was going to come. I always knew.

Yet, why—

Why can't I stop crying?

I turn around, revealing my own weakness to you for one of the first times in a long time. I wanted to stay with you, forever. That was something I really wanted. To be with you forever, I liked you, I liked you and her way more than the two of you liked me.

I loved you.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled, cursing the world, cursing this reality that forced the two of us to be kept apart. Why? Why did it all have to end now? I wanted to stay with you, to stay with all of you. I wanted the Little Busters to be forever.

Being the leader of Little Busters wasn't always an easy task. No, this was one of the moments where that fact was out in the open. I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to say much more, to say all of the things I've been hiding from you, to speak of my feelings.

I couldn't do it.

There was no time to lose. Holding up this world by myself was tough, and it would all be over before we knew it. There wasn't any time, absolutely no time to think about what could have been and what should have been.

The tears wouldn't come to an end. I took a breath, and yelled one more thing. I yelled as loud as I possibly could in order to get your attention and let you know how urgent of an order this was.

I told you to leave.

I told you to run, to get out of here, to return to the real world with Rin. You hesitated, but you knew what you had to do. You learned what you had to do, and now, now you had the strength to do just that.

As you left I could feel my heart ache.

It was all over, now. The world the three of us had created in order to help the two of you was about to come to an end. Everything was about to come to an end.

Good luck, Riki. I'm sure you'll take good care of Rin for me.

Remember, don't cry.

Never cry.

Never look back, always look forward and be there to make sure Rin does the same.


End file.
